


Cain Pit

by akumanoneko



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Resurrection, Spellman Family Cain Pit, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumanoneko/pseuds/akumanoneko
Summary: Hilda could deal with her sister killing her, she could deal with waking from the Cain Pit. The only thing she couldn't deal was the memories and the fear of things repeating itself





	Cain Pit

The Cain Pit has been in the Spellmans property for a really long time, nobody knows exactly how or when. It’s just there.

As Zelda grew up, she didn’t know much, just what her older brother, Edward, had told her: “_it’s a piece of land, you burry someone or something and they just resurrect. It’s not about necromancy or any spell, it’s just like this”_ and of course nobody was actually encouraged to used it.

Edward, of course, said that it was Satan’s given right to kill younger siblings as many time as it pleased the oldest, but never actually used it.

Sometimes, when Hilda was being an annoying ninny, Zelda would love to kill her little sister and just burry her there. But it wasn’t worth it, it would only worsen things at home. She wasn’t the favourite daughter, unlike Hilda, that was their father’s hellsend, a true blessing from the Dark Lord. Or Edward, the eldest, the man who would follow his father to become High Priest of Church of Night. Who was Zelda, if not the spitting image of her dead mother, the reason her father would rather stay away from her any time he could.

Zelda always tried her best, she wanted to be nothing but _perfect_. Her grades were always impeccable, in theory and practice, all her tutors would talk about her with a gleam in their eyes, only to see her father’s ice-cold expression of disdain.

For some time, it did get to her. She wanted her father’s affection, wanted to be praised as Edward – and she knew well enough she was better than him -, wanted to be cuddled like Hilda was. Wanted to have her dad to give her goodnight, or even a goodbye. Anything other than despise would be enough.

She never received any of that, not as a child and certainly not as she grew up.

Hilda sometimes would notice; they shared a room after all. Sometimes, Hilda would pretend to be asleep and listened to her sister crying and sobbing all night long. Although witches heal faster than mortals, she’s seen scars on her sister’s arms when she left the bathroom after a too long bath.

She might be young but she’s not stupid. She tries to help how she can, but Satan knows how stubborn Zelda is when it comes to her own feelings. She’s learned to hide all emotions behind that unbreakable facade and the only vulnerable moment was when she was (or thought she was) alone, completely alone.

So that’s why Hilda, only 13 year old, was feeling kind of alarmed since morning. Zelda was just like usual at breakfast, sitting in the further place of the table, reading her Chinese news paper and sipping her coffee. She was always silent, her father would shush her if she tried to speak anything or would just ignore her, so she didn’t try anymore and Edward and Hilda learned not to upset their father early in the morning.

Everything seemed normal, but Hilda could see a different thing in Zelda’s green eyes. Her eyes were so opaque, even her neutral expression couldn’t hide the sad curve of her lips.

Hilda wanted to go give her a hug, and she even meant to get up, but Edward gave her a pointed look to warn her.

Usually Zelda would notice her little sister’s efforts to bring her to the family circle, it warmed her heart. Not this time, she wasn’t paying attention to anything, anyone. Not even the news in front of her eyes were making sense, they were just a blur of letters and ideograms. The coffee tasted like nothing in her mouth.

Zelda felt like she had reached her breaking point. The past few days were worse than usual, more than she could handle. Not all the physical pain could help her, not all the tears. Nothing would ever help, and she knew that. So she was just waiting the perfect time.

Father and Edward soon left to the Academy, and so should Hilda but she had a bad feeling and wasn’t one to ignore her feelings. She said she was feeling sick that morning, and she would be fine.

Hilda wasn’t one to lie, so Father didn’t give it too much tought, just wished her a good day and said she could call him anytime at his office and he’d be soon back to help her. She wished Zelda would have the same attention, but her Father simply ignored her existence, didn’t care if she was at the Academy or not, feeling well or not.

When they left, Hilda knew she should keep her presence a secret. It would upset Zelda even more if she made her presence known.

And she kept hidden, but having a close look on her sister.

Zelda paid attention to the front door, she heard when it closed and heard the steps leaving the property. That was all she needed.

As soon as they were gone, Zelda let tears run down her face and right now she couldn’t stop them. It was her last moment, she could deal with tears. Slowly, like she was saying goodbye to the house, to every detail she could memorise, she walked to the herbarium. She’s suffered enough being alive, she wanted to feel peace at least in her last moment.

Zelda selected the right ingredients; she knew exactly what she was doing. Her hands didn’t even flinch while she was doing what she had to do.

When she was done, quickly enough, she could only give a sad smile to herself and let the tears run down freely.

\- Cheers – she said

And the last thing she remembers is everything going dark.

Hilda was crying nonstop, still sitting on the humid soil. She didn’t know if thing were right, she didn’t have time to call Edward. So she did everything like she heard on the stories and prayed to Satan it was right.

Time went by, but the soil wouldn’t move. She was starting to feel more and more desperate; her tears wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t lose her loved sister like that, Zelda was her world. Yes, they had fights and sometimes her sister’s temper were hard, but she was Hilda’s entire world.

She was so afraid that, with her supplications for her sister to come back, she kneeled and started a prayer for Lilith, the one and only she admired even more than satan himself.

_Hail to Lilith, Lady of the night!_  
Your long hair flows outward,  
Melding into the shadows  
And your black eyes are ancient,  
Deep with magic and secrets.

_You are powerful and free,_  
No other being is your master.  
You fly upon the wings of night,  
And the owl carries your messages.  
Since beginning times, you were there.

_No man can tame you,_  
For why should you be tamed?  
To be your own ruler is your nature.  
The weak ones of mankind  
Were afraid of you and called you Evil

_Every inner demon_  
And dark shadow in the night  
Has been ascribed to you, Goddess.  
But your power and wild beauty  
Have survived.

_Teach me to be unafraid,_  
To feel power singing in my veins.  
Help me to face and balance  
The shadows in my nature,  
And to be proud of my sexuality.

_Protect me from the shadows_  
And the darkness that would harm me,  
And help me to understand  
The shadows that will not.  
_I thank you, Dark Lady._

It was mid afternoon when the soil moved. Hilda was so tired, she was crying and praying, couldn’t even hear her voice anymore. Her eyes were swollen and it was getting more and more difficult to see, but she felt the ground moving.

When Zelda came up, she gave her a tight hug with promises to never let her go, never let her alone ever again.

\- I love you, Zelds, please you can kill me as many times as you want, but please don’t go away again. You are my whole world, Zelda.

Every time Hilda comes back from the Cain Pit, and it happened several times during her centuries of life, she’d always, always remember Zelda felt the ground first and her first move every time was crying. She could deal with that, but she couldn’t deal with losing her sister like that ever again.


End file.
